L'Athamé
by Elea Telmar
Summary: La vie ne vaut rien. Mais rien ne vaut la vie. Elizabeth Turner l'a bien compris. L'athamé pourrait lever la malédiction de Will et ramener Jack Sparrow auprès d'elle... Et elle est prête à payer le prix pour les retrouver.Mais Jack a d'autres ambitions...


_Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je vous soumets à la lecture ma dernière fanfiction. Elle sera longue et j'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à la lire que j'en éprouve à l'écrire. Prêts pour de nouvelles aventures en haute mer ?_

_Oui ?_

_Alors on se remet en chasse, et on fait main basse !_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Votre dévouée auteur_

_Eléa Telmar_

_«La vie ressemble à un conte: ce qui importe, ce n'est pas sa longueur mais sa valeur.»_

**Sénèque**

_«La vie ne vaut rien. Mais rien ne vaut la vie.»_

**André Malraux**

_«Même si la vie n'a pas de sens, qu'est ce qui nous empêche de lui en inventer un?»_

**Lewis Caroll **

Prologue: L'Océan

Le crépuscule faisait miroiter le soleil sur la vaste océan, le transformant en une immensité d'or liquide. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Irréel. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait dans les profondeurs de l'île où avaient mouillé _La Croix du Sud_, lourd Trois-Mats battant fièrement pavillon français. On voyait encore quelques embarcations souquer ferme vers le rivage tandis que le gros de l'équipage s'enfonçait dans une jungle dense et humide, suivant un homme à l'accoutrement étrange. Bandana rouge, dreadlocks, démarche chaloupée... Impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre. L'ancienne déesse eut un pincement au coeur quand elle aperçut ce vieil ami, lui aussi instrument de sa perte. Elle se désolait de les voir d'une certaine façon se retourner contre sa puissance. La déesse des mers les avait élus, eux parmi tous les autres. Elle avait cru en eux et veillé sur leur vies lors des tempêtes. Elle avait partagé, autrefois, leur bord et vécu leurs aventures. Et comment la remerciaient-ils? En bravant son autorité? En la tournant en ridicule? Non. Ceci, elle ne le permettrai plus jamais!

Elle les observait avec un mélange de tendresse et de cruauté à étancher. Chacune de leur respiration lui était une insulte. On ne pouvait pas la berner. Ni la manipuler. Ni tenter de conjurer le sort qu'elle avait imposé à des pauvres bougres. La jeune femme était partout sur l'onde écoutant ses pauvres diables qui s'épanchaient sur sa méchanceté lors de tempêtes ou qui la louaient s'il y avait une météo clémente. Tantôt haïe, tantôt adorée... que lui importait? Seul le pouvoir lui restait capital. Et ils osaient essayer de le partager. Pire, de la surpasser! Oui, bientôt, ces marins, épuisés par les tempêtes, les canonnades et le scorbuts toucheraient au but de leur voyage...C'était tout du moins ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais ils ignoraient que dans l'ombre, une créature aux noirs desseins n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot ni abattu sa dernière carte. Elle attendait seulement son heure. Et elle venait de sonner.

Dans son antre marine, Calypso observait le monde des hommes, son visage émacié et charbonneux visiblement tendu. Sa gorge se fit sèche et ses poings s'étaient serrés. Elle passait d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant entre laisser exploser la rage et céder à l'angoisse. Ils étaient parvenu là où nul autre avant eux n'était allé. Sur une île que personne ne pouvait trouver. Et pour cause, ils foulaient une terre sacrée. Malgré toutes les embuches qu'elle avait mises sur leur route, malgré les discordes, les tempêtes et les abordages ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Ces pirates et ces corsaires s'avéraient être des ennemis à sa mesure. Cessant d'être un cauchemar, le soir que la déesse avait tant redouté débutait. Et elle était presque impuissante. Depuis qu'elle avait recouvert l'intégralité de ses dons, elle ne pouvait plus fouler terre. Comme Davy Jones qu'elle avait maudit autrefois, on l'avait condamnée à passer dix ans en mer contre un jour à terre. Jusqu'alors, elle s'en était accommodé. Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fouler le sables. Ses alliés, même s'ils s'avéraient puissants, ingénieux et efficaces ne mouilleraient pas dans le golfe avec des heures. Ainsi, ces misérables cafards allaient sans nul doute l'humilier et remettre en cause son hégémonie. Remettre en cause l'état de William Turner c'était par la même occasion critiquer tous les choix que la déesse avait pris au cours de son existence. On reniait le rôle du Hollandais Volant, le condamnant à disparaitre. On envoyait à la perdition des âmes. Et surtout, on enlevait à la diablesse à la peau noire sa seule distraction dans toute son éternité: voir des pauvres bougres chercher à racheter leur dette envers elle.

Ainsi, Calypso bouillait et les flots commençaient à creuser d'immenses vagues sur toutes les mers du globe. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien désormais. Les pirates et corsaires avaient touché terre et le sort ne dépendait plus de sa volonté. Qu'ils aillent au diable tous et qu'il les emporte dans le grand brasier de l'Enfer!

La déesse projeta avec violence une coupelle d'ambroisie contre le mur humide. Si elle avait maudit le Hollandais Volant et son capitaine, c'était pour une bonne raison. Pour que les hommes comprennent que l'immortalité n'est pas un don. Et pour que le capitaine souffre, autant qu'elle avait souffert. Qu'il soit séparé du monde des vivants, mais qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Voilà pourquoi il pouvait passer un jour à terre contre dix ans en mer. Une journée pour être un homme comme les autres et pour s'acquitter pendant les dix autres années de son devoir avec bonté d'âme et sollicitude envers les noyés. Voilà ce qu'elle avait tenté d'offrir à Davy Jones et qu'il n'avait pas sû apprécier. Comme ce stupide William Turner. Et savoir que cette pimbêche d'Elizabeth Turner allait tout briser la rendait malade. Calypso était certes cruelle et dure mais elle n'aimait pas voir des innocents mourir. Priver les océans du Hollandais Volant revenait à ôter une rédemption à ces âmes perdues en mer. Mais ça, les humains ne le comprenaient pas. Ils ne voyaient que la malédiction. Certes, s'en était une, mais il fallait bien qu'un se dévoue pour la multitude... Et le destin avait voulu que se soit William Turner.

William... Un jeune forgeron, fils de pirates et les méprisants qui était devenu une légende. Condamné à faire passer les âmes de l'autre côté alors qu'il venait de prendre femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle... Une reine. Mariée et veuve dans la même journée, quelle ironie du sort... Surtout quand on connait la donzelle. Finalement, le veuvage avait un gout bien plus sucré que les larmes... La déesse ne put retenir un rire mesquin. De toutes les âmes de cette troupe, celle qu'elle haïssait le plus était cette jeune oiselle qui cherchait à apaiser sa conscience en rendant à son mari sa liberté...

«- Mais en as tu réellement envie ma mignonne...» Grinça la déesse, coulant un regard entendu.

C'est alors qu'un acte imprévu dans la fine équipe de pirates redonna espoir à Calypso. Nul n'est blanc comme une brebis et tout ce paye ici bas. A plus ou moins longue échéance. Une nouvelle fois, l'ancienne sorcière vaudou apprécia que son impatience maitrisée portait ses fruits. Plutôt que de se perdre en s'exposant, il fallait laisser les hommes en paix. Ils s'arrangeaient bien mieux qu'elle à se détruire. La belle homogénéité du groupe s'effritait comme la falaise de calcaire face au ressac. Les pirates, les corsaires, tous avaient désormais oublié les belles promesses d'alliances et d'union pour arriver au bout de la quête. Désormais, la loi du plus fort régnait. Il n'y aurait pas de quartier.

Calypso ne put se retenir de rire. Un rire fort, guttural qui laissait découvrir un sourire carnassier aux dents blanches. Elle avait hâte désormais qu'ils touchent au but. Ils allaient lui faciliter la tâche. Elle n'aurait même pas à les tuer de sa propre main. Ils y parviendraient bien sans elle.

La déesse jeta cependant ses pattes de crabes afin de lire l'avenir et resta perplexe. Calypso ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de perdre la face devant ces mollusques de pirates. Elle était l'Océan.

Malicieuse et machiavélique, elle murmura quelques mots d'une langue désormais inconnue et apprécia ce qu'elle venait de créer. La déesse murmura, presque sadique:

«-Allez-y mes mignons... Vous verrez ce qu'il en coûte d'avoir osé défier Calypso».

J''espère que ce prologue vous a plu.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire

Yoh oh yoh oh, et une bouteille de rhum !

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar


End file.
